Flor de Loto
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: A veces los padres toman decisiones pensando exclusivamente en la felicidad de sus hijos. Decisiones que no siempre son las mejores pero que son las únicas las cuales los salvara del mal que los persiguen. Mengara descubrira que ha vivido toda su vida engañada. Qué la gente que más quiere la han engañado por su propio "bien". ¿Que grandes secretos puede contener un cuaderno?
1. I

**Declame:**

Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **Rowling.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio, solamente aquí o en las plataformas de **Wattpad** o **Potterfics** la verán publicada.

 **Nota de Autora:** Como muchos sabrán, esta historia ya había sido publicada hace tiempo atrás. En un momento quise subir una historia original pero que al final, el resultado no me gusto y la termine eliminando. Hoy día, decidí subir ambas historias en una y en estos momentos me encuentro en la etapa de post edición. A las chicas que ya la había leído, solo les quiero pedir perdón por el error que había tenido. Una noche la borre sin querer de la plataforma. Perdí todos los bellos comentarios que me habían dado en un principio. Prometo ser más cuidadosa para que esto no pase.

Ahora si, las dejo con el primer capítulo.

 **Capítulo I: El Cuaderno**

En la habitación 11 del hospital San Mungo, Theo miraba como el clima iba desmejorando, como su salud. Ya nada quedaba del hombre que alguna vez había sido. Su piel casi morena se había ido aclarando, hasta llegar a un blanco cadavérico donde se podían ver sus venas. Su cabello oscuro como la noche, ahora era de un gris claro, producto de las canas. Lo único que no había cambiado en él, había sido sus ojos azules. Los mismo que miraban a aquella mujer que entraba en su habitación. Azul con azul, chocaron.

— Hola papá. Perdón por la tardanza, pero el tráfico está imposible. Parece que el clima ha hecho que la gente se apurada en llegar a casa —dijo ella, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía en la silla a lado de la cama. Le dio un beso a su padre.

— Hola.. Meg —dijo con un hilo de voz— trajiste... lo que te... pedí.

— Si. Estaba en el ático.

— En él vas a encontrar... un cuaderno. ¿Podrías... leerlo?

— Claro.

Mengara se acercó al maletín, que se encontraba bastante viejo debido al paso del tiempo. Sabía que había sido un regalo de su madre. Entre millones de papeles, fotos, postales, encontró un pequeño cuaderno negro, cuya inscripción decía "Flor de Loto". Se sorprendió, ya que ese era el apodo que su padre le había puesto. Lo miró brevemente y con temblor, lo abrió. En la primera hoja encontró una nota dedicada a ella con la letra pulcra y reconocida de su padre.

"Hija mía.

Es el día más dichoso para tu madre y para mí, ya que has llenado nuestras vidas con tu llegada. Eres hermosa, sacaste los rizos y los ojos azules como tu madre. Y de mi sacaste solamente el negro de mi cabello.

Pero no todo es alegría, no todo es felicidad. Sé que este cuaderno te llegará cuando descubras la verdad por ti misma o en el peor de los casos, cuando sepa que mi vida este llegando a su fin. Espero que no sea esto último y si así es, quiero pedirte perdón por no hablar contigo en el momento indicado.

Este cuaderno aclara muchas dudas que estoy seguro tendrás. Espero que nos perdones y que comprendas que todas las decisiones que hemos tomado han sido porque te amamos y que, como padres, hay decisiones difíciles de aceptar, pero sabemos que fueron lo mejor.

Hija querida, te amamos porque sos la luz que nos está iluminando en este momento de oscuridad. Eres y serás la luz que ilumine nuestras vidas.

Con amor, tus padres."

Mengara miró la primera hoja sorprendía. ¿Qué significaba eso? Según la fecha que tenía escrita, su padre la había escrito el mismo día que nació, pero ¿Y el cuaderno? ¿Qué gran secreto contenía para que su padre esperara casi a su muerte para entregárselo? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando pudo? ¿O porque sus padres no se lo contaron cuando pudieron? Esas y muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente. Y ahora, lo único que quería era llorar, como si una parte de ella, supiera lo que iba a pasar...


	2. II

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **Rowling.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio, solamente aquí o en las plataformas de **Wattpad** o **Potterfics** la verán publicada.

Capítulo II: La vida sigue

Miró a su padre, que tenía los ojos semi abiertos.

\- Padre, ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Tienes que le...erlo. Leelo... para mi.

Mengara estaba con dudas más después de lo que había leído en un principio. Tenía ganas de que su padre pudiera contarle directamente lo que estaba escrito ahí más sabía que sería inútil, ya que este no podía hablar. Dio un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a leer en voz alta.

\- "Dos de julio de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. Han pasado ya más de un año desde que la guerra terminó y con ella, se produjo por fin la caída de Lord Voldemort. Y aunque se hubiera restaurado la paz en el mundo mágico, aún quedaba dolor en la comunidad después de los meses de terror que se vivieron. El ministerio, una vez terminado los velorios y entierros de los caídos, empezó a cazar a cada persona que hubiera tenido un mínimo participe en la guerra para ser juzgado y pagar por sus crímenes cometidos. A aquellos que fueron partícipes secundarios, que no se arrepentían de lo que hicieron, fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua a Azkaban; mientras que otros, por torturar y matar a muchas personas, sobre todo muggles, fueron sentenciados directamente al beso del Dementor, siendo los últimos a los que se los usaría con ese fin. Entre los sentenciados, se encontraba mi padre. Debo decir que no sentí ni pena ni dolor cuando escuche la condena de ese "señor", que lo único que hizo durante toda su vida, fue decirme que fui el culpable de la muerte de mi madre y hacer mi vida un infierno.

En cuanto a muchas familias mágicas y a mi, tuvimos suerte que nuestra condenas fueran "suaves". Por un lado, habían aceptado el tener que cumplir horas de servicios "comunitarios" para los muggles más no les agrado el que se les hubiera sacado un porcentaje de sus fortunas por "daños y perjuicios". En cuanto a la mayoría de los hijos menores de dieciocho, se nos obligó a terminar los estudios en Hogwarts y luego seguir un carrera.

Luego de nuestro paso por Hogwarts, nos juntamos en la casa de Pansy. Ella, Blaise, Draco y yo tuvimos la suerte de que algunos estudiantes hubieran testificando a favor nuestro, informando cómo ayudamos a heridos y a los más jóvenes a no ser otro número más de la guerra. La reunión tenían el fin de ver que carreras iríamos a seguir: Blaise optó por estudiar Leyes Mágicas y Muggles, una carrera que estaba por implementada no hacía mucho; Draco optó por una carrera empresarial, para así poder hacerse cargo de las empresas Malfoy; en cambio tanto Pansy como yo íbamos a estudiar medicina.

Aún recuerdo cuando la vi. Fue un tres de septiembre. Me encontraba recorriendo el instituto junto a Pansy, después de las clases de "Emergencias Reales" para así poder reconocer el lugar y no perdernos, cuando choque mi brazo con alguien. Me giré para disculparme pero la persona siguió de largo leyendo una revista del Quisquilloso, y al doblar la esquina, vi una cabellera rubia, un tanto conocida.

La siguiente hora no la compartimos junta, así que me dirigí a mi clase de Pociones. Había muy pocos estudiantes, así que me dirigí a sentarme en la silla al fondo de todo, junto a la ventana. Tenía una vista perfecta del aula, de cada alumno, aunque ellos al parecer preferían hacer como si yo no existiera. Decidí posar mi vista en el bello paisaje que me daba el lugar, hasta que el profesor o profesora llegará. Estaba dejando que mi mente volara que no fue extraño que pegara un pequeño salto cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

\- Hola, Theo. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero te pregunta si podía sentarme a tu lado.

Estaba tan idiotizado viéndola, que lo único que atiné fue a asentir. Ella me devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Quise decirle algo, pero el profesor llego justo. Durante la clase, muchos se sorprendieron de que ella fuera la única que supiera de muchas plantas y pudiera responder todas las preguntas que el profesor hiciera. Más para mi, no era un misterio lo inteligente que era. El sombrero seleccionador había elegido correctamente el haberla enviado a Ravenclaw en Hogwarts. Ella era sin dudas una mujer muy inteligente y despierta, veía lo otros no...

...y eso era algo que había hecho que me enamorará sin duda alguna."

Mengara tuvo que cerrar un poco el cuaderno y tragar un poco, para desatar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Sabía sobre la guerra más su padre, junto a sus tíos, le habían dicho que jamás les había pasado nada. Miró a su padre, dispuesta a hacerle muchas preguntas, más él le devolvió la mirada cansada.

-...con...continúa.

Dio un pequeño suspiró y decidió continuar.


	3. III

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **Rowling.** Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio, solamente aquí o en las plataformas de **Wattpad** o **Potterfics** la verán publicada.

 **Capítulo II** **I: Mujer Perfecta**

\- Esta bien... este data del tres de enero de mil novecientos noventa y nueve.

"Cuando menos te lo esperas, el tiempo pasa volando. Ahora miró el tiempo que ha pasado, y ya estamos a nada de terminar de nuestras carreras. Ahora mismo, nos encontramos que las que podría ser nuestras últimas vacaciones de invierno como estudiantes, aún que no sean como las que tuvimos de niños o de adolecentes en Hogwarts. Ah, Hogwarts. Una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia escapa al recordar mis días ahí.

En Hogwarts, si no hablará, tranquilamente podria pasar por un decorado más del colegio. Todo cambio cuando en cuarto año, ayude a quién habían nombrado el "príncipe de Slytherin" a ser salvado de un ataque de un Hypogrifo. Desde ahí, me empezó a integrar a su pequeño grupo de amigos y conocí e hice los amigos para toda la vida: Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkison. El primero era un joven de descendencia italiana que era pura bromas y coquetería, sobre todo cuando se fijaba una chica y la segunda era una joven amante de las compras. A pesar de sus diferencias, pude notar en el aire que había química entre ellos.

En cuanto al "principe", o mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy, era casi un tanto parecido a mi pero a diferencia de él, yo no solía molestar a nadie y solía hablar lo justo y necesario. Según Pando, mi aire de "misterio" era lo que llamaba la atención en las mujeres. Aunque para mi, todos eran superficiales.

Con las chicas de Gryffindor, sentía que no podría congeniar, ya que eran de las que hablaban hasta el cansancio y no hablemos de su complejo de heroínas. Muchas veces me imaginaba en situaciones donde tenía que ser rescatado por una de ellas, ¡que vergüenza!

De las chicas de Hufflepuff, mucho no tenía que decir. Eran de las chicas que se valían por si mismas, de las que trabajan hasta el cansancio. Sentia que si saliera con alguna de ellas, pasaría a ser más una mascota, ya que las imaginaba de las que hacían todo.

De las de mi casa, ni lo intentaría. A ellas sólo les importaba el poder y la riqueza. Sin importarles nada más que las fiestas y "buenas compañias" que la alta sociedad pudiera dar.

En cambio, en Ravenclaw una sola me llamó la atención: Luna Lovegood. Ella era la combinación de las casas a la perfección para mi y eso lo descubrí durante nuestra estadía en Hogwarts.

Después de nuestra primera charla, cuando ella se acercó a mi en el primer día de clases, nos fuimos acercando cada vez más y me abrí totalmente para ella. Le conté mis miedos, mi relación con mi padre, las muertes de mi madre y hermana. Cuando me quisieron hacer mortifago. Y ella me contó todo sobre ella: la muerte de su madre haciendo experimentos, los animales que había conocido en su vida y que nadie más podía ver, su ayuda en la Orden del Fénix. Nos fuimos haciendo más y más amigos cercanos.

El último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones, esperaba a Luna antes de ingresar a mi siguiente clases. Esta nervioso, ya que estas vacaciones las quería pasar con ella, más no encontraba la forma de decírselo. Mi amor por ella solamente había ido incrementando con el correr de los años. Quedé más que sorprendido y feliz cuando ella me pidió que viajaremos juntos a recorrer el mundo durante las vacaciones. Sentí que mi corazón, el tiempo, el mundo e incluso el universo se detuvo ante su propuesta. Yo solamente pude asentir como el idiota enamorado que soy.

Volvió al presente, no dejó de mirar la hora, ansioso de que el reloj marque las cinco, para aparecer me en nuestro punto de encuentro y que está aventura comience..."

Mengara dio vuelta la hoja y descubrió que en las siguientes 7 hojas había fotos de paisajes, todas con una inscripción detrás. En una de las fotos estaba una imagen de él bajo el agua. En la inscripción que había atrás había una nota." Vaya, sí que el monstruo del Lago Ness, es susceptible. No le gusta que le digan monstruo, dice que es un término horrible. Yo no sé si asombrarme porque posea sentimientos o por el hecho de que hable. Aunque también debería sorprenderme que el agua sea templada y no fría, como dicen los muggles." En la última foto, donde se lo veía a su padre sonreír, descubrió que la inscripción decía "Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, súper feliz"

¿Qué habrá pasado en esas vacaciones para que su papa estuviera "Súper Feliz"?


	4. IV

**Declame:**

Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio, solamente en esta o las plataformas de **Wattpad** o **Potterfics** la verán publicada.

 **Nota de Autora:** Sigo agradeciendo como siempre el que me apoyarán en esta aventura. Sigue siendo algo complicado acomodar la historia pero espero poder completarla y en algún momento, darle el fin que se merece.

 **Capítulo IV: Vive conmigo, lo que yo viví**

Su padre había tenido un crisis y entró en paro. Megara no podría olvidar el terror que vivió al ver a su padre sacudirse de esa forma, como si una fuerza maligna le estuviera mandando miles de crucius. No tuvo que moverse nada, pues un grupo de médicos ingresaron al salón e hicieron todo lo que pudieron para pararlo. Por razones médicas, que ella jamas entenderia, la sacaron de la sala y la hicieron esperar afuera.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, un medimago salió y le paso a explicar lo que pasó. La enfermedad de Theodore Nott estaba consumiendo su magia, y con ello, su vida. Era un enfermedad muy rara, que no posee cura. Le explicó que lamentablemente, su padre no volvería a despertar y que lo pondrían en un estado de sueño eterno, para amortiguar los dolores que la enfermedad le llevaba.

Mengara tuvo que dejar a su padre, pensando que todo fuera bien, y se fue a su casa, junto con su padre y el maletín que ella le había llevado.

Como ese día no tenía que asistir a su trabajo, se dedicó a limpiar la casa. Decidió que no usaria la magia, que limpiaria su casa como una persona normal, como una forma de mantener su mente alejada de todo lo que estaba pasaba. Si sus tías Hermione y Astoria estuvieran vivas, estaba segura que estarían orgullosas de que limpiara a lo "muggle". Si algo había sacado de su tía Tory, era que no utilizaba la magia para limpiar. Mientras limpiaba, había descubierto un viejo libro que le había pertenecido a su tío Harry en la estantería, un libro que estaba segura había perdido hacía muchos años. Seguramente, habría sido culpa de los Nargles como decía su papá. Le pasó un pañuelo para sacarle un poco el polvo que tenía, así como los demás libros. Lo interesante del libro, era que tenía hechizos muy buenos. Lo releyó rápidamente, y encontró uno que llamó su atención. Era una magia antigua, la cual le permitía que cualquier libro se convirtiera como un pensadero y así la persona en vez de leerlo, podía vivirlo.

Cuando vio que había dejado la casa impecable, prolija y sin el más mínimo detalle de polvillo, se fue a dar una ducha. Una vez también ella aseada, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de chocolate caliente. Con su chocolate caliente, se acercó al sofá, donde ya la esperaba una manta y el libro sobre la mesita. Se acomodo y abrió en la página que había dejado marcada.

Practico un par de veces el movimiento de varita y otras la frase del hechizo, antes de sentirse segura de que lo haría correctamente.

"Vive conmigo, lo que yo viví"

Se sintió como si hubiera metido la cabeza en el pensadero. Era todo tan borroso. De a poco, las imágenes y sonidos fueron tomando forma. Cuando dejo de sentir que todo daba vuelta, se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a su padre con una pluma hechizada junto a un pergamino. Dejó que la voz, joven y viva de su padre la llenará.

Veintiuno de Junio de mil novecientos y nueve. Llevamos alrededor de tres meses desde que empezamos esta pequeña travesía. Y recuerdo que lo que pasamos ese dia fue el mejor.

No recuerdo exactamente donde nos encontrábamos, se que era uno de esos pueblos chicos, en donde todos se conocian y que poseía una montaña, que se decía que era mucho más alta que el famoso Everest. Estábamos preparando un par de cosas, ya que los pueblerinos nos habían comentado que había un pequeño ser que los molestaba con bromas pesadas. Alguno decían que era parecido a un gato, otros que poseía alas. Rápidamente mi compañera me dijo que se trataba de un Darsege, más por las descripciones de los lugareños. Me dijo que era un ser bueno, que hacía broma como los niños pequeños solo para alegrarle la vida a las personas que estaban tristes o amargadas, más no saben cuando parar con sus bromas.

Estábamos listos para partir en nuestra excursión, cuando una pequeña llovizna empezó.Decidimos esperar a que se pasara, pues parecía una simple tormenta pasajera, más nos equivocamos, pues la misma empezó aumentar su poder. La señora Morris, dueña de la casa en donde estamos quedándonos, nos pidió que no saliéramos con dicha tormenta, que había animales peligrosos, y que podríamos terminar atrapados en la tormenta. Yo simplemente mire a Luna para que fuera ella la que decidirá nuestro destino.

Luna terminó por aceptar la sugerencia de la anciana y decidimos quedarnos en la casa. La señora más que encantada porque hubiéramos aceptados su sugerencia, rápidamente se fue y volvió con un par de juegos de mesas. Nos enseño a jugarlos, y nosotros como buenos alumnos, aprendimos rápidamente. Al cabo de dos horas, cuando la tormenta había vuelto a ser una simple llovizna, la señora Morris salió a la casa de su prima, ya que esta se encontraba enferma. Nos pidió que cuidamos la casa y que cualquier cosa, la llamáramos por teléfono, a lo que nosotros simplemente asentimos.

Como ya habíamos jugado varia veces los juegos de mesa, y de qué verdad estábamos cansados de lo mismo una y otra vez, Luna me propuso mirar la televisión. Quedé sorprendido al verla encender aquella caja, tomar una caja larga más chiquita y hacer que las imágenes pasarán. No pude evitar hacérselo notar y ella me dijo que había aprendido mucho de los aparatos muggles, gracias a su amiga Hermione Jean Granger. Me pregunto que si me acordaba de ella y solamente asentí.

Como para olvidarme de ella. La chica era considerada la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, heroína de guerra y el amor secreto de mi amigo Draco Malfoy. Era obvio que estaba enamorado de ella desde los once años, aunque mi amigo rubio lo negara siempre.

Luego de unos minutos, empezó nuestra "tarde de películas". Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que decidimos poner las de terror. Yo no tenía miedo, y pensé que Luna tampoco la tendría. Que equivocado estaba. Cuando gire a verla, la encontré acurrucada en la esquina del sofá, temblando como gelatina. Luego de preguntarle muchas veces si estaba bien y recibir muchas negativas, decidí acercarme a ella y la abrace. Inmediatamente dejó de temblar y me agradeció el gesto. Yo solamente asentí y le empecé a acariciar la cabeza. No sé exactamente en qué momentos ellas se quedó dormida, menos en qué momento lo hice yo. Lo último que sentí antes de caer sobre los brazos de morfeo, fue una luz blanca, como la de un flash.

Linda sorpresa nos tenía la señora cuando nos despertamos al día siguiente...

Mengara vio como su padre miraba lo que parecía una pared con fotos y tomaba, para mirarla con cariño. Se acercó lentamente y pudo observar a su padre abrazando protectoramente a Luna, que dormía apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre. Ambos poseían una bella sonrisa encantadora y se podía observa las fracciones de paz que poseían.


	5. V

**Declame:** Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la autora **Rowling**. Mengara y la historia, es de mi creación, por tal motivo, no dejo que sea publicada en ningún lugar que no sea el mio, solamente en esta la plataformas de **Wattpad**.

 **Nota de Autora:** No se si habŕa todavía alguien que lea este fic. Sí es así, te agradesco de corazón que lo hagas. Gracias a ti, que te encuentras del otro lado de la pantalla, por seguirla.

 **Capítulo V: ¿Sueños?**

La noche había caído ya en San Mungo. Una enfermera salió de la habitación número 11, luego de brindarle una dosis de pociones para que el paciente aguantara toda la noche, hasta la revisión del dia siguiente.

Theo sentía que flotaba en algún lugar desconocido, sin poder ver donde se encontraba exactamente. En algún punto dejo de sentir que caía para terminar sentado en lo que parecía una silla. Prontamente se apareció un pantalla delante suyo y poco a poco un par de imágenes empezaron a aparecer imágenes. Prontamente se dio cuenta que estas "imágenes" eran más que nada recuerdos suyos. En algún momento, se vio a sí mismo, de 20 años. Su yo más joven, se encontraba de espalda, sentado en una banca en el parque que se encontraba frente a la hermosa Torre Eiffel. Estaba vestido para una ocasión especial y por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba nervioso. Su mirada miraba el cielo estrellado de esa noche de verano.

Poco tiempo después, una bella joven se le acercó. El joven Theo se dio vuelta y se puso de pie mecánicamente. Le entregó un ramo de rosas y la chica le sonrió.

Theo se levantó de donde se encontraba y se fue acercando a la pantalla, donde apoyó su manos. Una fuerte luz salió de esta, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, Luna se encontraba delante de él con una bella sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado desde el pecho hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta por encima de las rodillas. Si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, podría notar que poseía un leve maquillaje, nada ostentoso, sino algo suave para que resaltará su belleza natural. El pelo, aquella cascada rubia, lo tenía atado en una coleta media baja.

Simplemente bella, pensó.

\- Gracias, Theo. Son muy bonitas.

\- De nada.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Lunita, te dije hoy que era una sorpresa. Si te lo digo ¿no dejaría de ser una sorpresa?

Luna se rió.

\- Sí, lo siento. Pasa que los Nargles están haciendo desastres conmigo.

Caminaron tranquilamente por que el parque. Iban, como siempre, Luna hablándole sobre algún nuevo ser que encontró y Theo es silencio, escuchándola. Aquellos que no los conocieran, dirían que el chico estaba aburrido de escuchar a la chica, que ella nunca tenía un tema nuevo, algo diferente a algún animal que nunca haya visto. Pero nada de eso era real. A Theo le gustaba ver como se le iluminaba los ojos cada vez que le comentaba sobre un nuevo ser que descubría y eso para él era más que suficiente. Además Luna también solía comentar algo sobre la política, el deporte, la música, las artes. No era tan despistadas como todos creía, era una chica muy despierta.

Según ella, era más fácil hacerles creen que no tenía nada de interesante. Que solamente aquellas personas que de verdad quisiera conocernos, se quedaban. Lo demás, solo se te acercaban por interés, mientras que los amigos de verdad, jamás se iban, que te comprendían tal cual eras y que siempre estaban ahí cuando uno lo necesitaba. Por eso a ella en la escuela no le molestaba que le dijeran Lunática. Lo único que le dolería seria que sus verdaderos amigos, le dijeran así o la empezaran a despreciar. Pero eso, jamás pasaría.

Luego de caminar unos 10 minutos y de alejarse de los Muggles, Theo le dijo que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que él se lo dijera. Luego le agarro las manos y se desapareció con ella.

Cuando la sensación de la desaparición se fue, Luna habló.

\- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

\- A ver, déjame corroborar todo y te digo, ¿ok?

\- Ok.

Luego de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Luna sentido como Theo la agarraba de la mano y la hacía caminar unos metros. Sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, cuando la voz de Theo se escuchó en su oído.

\- Ahora, ábrelos despacio.

Luna, ni lenta ni tonta, hizo caso. Al abrirlos, se llevó el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Estaban en la parte más alta de la torre, aquella en la que solamente tenía acceso el personal. Si mirabas para arriba, te faltaban muy pocos metros para llegar a la punta. Frente suyo, se podría ver casi todo parís. Era, sin duda, un bello espectáculo.

\- ¡Oh, Theo! ¡Esto es bellísimo!

\- ¿Lo es, no?

\- Sí. ¿Cómo conseguiste que termináramos aquí? No me digas que tuviste que echar un hechizo o algo por el estilo.

\- No. Conozco a alguien que me debe un favor y ese alguien a otra persona que trabaja aquí y que también le debe un favor. Ahora, señorita, ¿me permite que la invite a comer?

Luna se giró un poco y pudo apreciar una mesa para dos. Alrededor de la mesa, se podrían apreciar pétalos rojos regados por todos lados.

Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa. Theo le corrió la silla y ella con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio las gracias por ese gesto.

Comieron en un pequeño silencio, de esos que no son para nada incómodos. No eran de esos silencios donde uno quiere llenarlos a todas costa, porque siente la necesidad de que si no habla, la otra persona pensaría que era aburrida. No. Aquí, el silencio era acogedor.

Luego de cenar, Theo hizo desaparecer aquella mesa y hizo aparecer un pequeño sofá. Se sentaron ahí. Theo la abrazo y así abrazado miraron las estrellas.

\- Theo ¿te encuentras bien?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que si te encuentras bien. ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, no me duele. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que te noto tenso.

Y sí. Como siempre, Luna se había dado cuenta de algo. Theo trago nervioso. Tenía miedo de que Luna se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que decirle aquella noche.

\- Bueno...Yo, no sé cómo decirte algo.

\- No creo que sea malo ¿o sí?

\- No.

Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar.

\- Luna. Sos una chica increíble. Lo que pasamos en estos 7 meses desde que empezamos esta travesía, han sido los mejores 7 meses de mi vida. Eres alguien, que aunque parezca que vive en otro mundo, está más atenta a todo de lo que los demás estamos. Eres alegre, feliz, sin temor de ser quien sos. Eres luz y felicidad. Y yo me preguntaba, si alguien como vos, como el ángel que sos, quisiera salvar a un ser que se encuentra sumido en la oscuridad.

\- Perdón Theo, pero no te entiendo.

\- Luna. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Si

Y Theo, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. No lo dudo dos segundo, le agarró suavemente el mentón y le dio un beso. Uno sencillo y corto, pero que demostraba el amor que le tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
